Live the Moment
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: Why do you always forget your dreams? Why can't the mind just remember? She knew that sometimes dreams alerts something bad from happening. But as she could never remember them, she wasn't alerted.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**Author's Note: **This is my sixth story out. So I hope you'll enjoy it.

Live the Moment

Why do you always forget your dreams? Why can't the mind just remember? She knew that sometimes dreams alerts something bad from happening. But as she could never remember them, she wasn't alerted.

She looked around her hoping that her dreams would have alerted her on this.

It was a horrible event that leads her to think about dreams. A car had crashed in the schoolyard and she knew her best friend might be dead. If she had dreamed of it she could have alerted her friend of it. But the past can't be undone even how much you wish for it. She knew it was true.

But she still hoped that if her best friend was dead, she could just go back to the past and make it undone.

Wet streaks went down her cheeks. If everything wasn't as chaotic as it was she might been able to find him. But she couldn't do that know, with all the people running around and screaming at each other.

She dried her tears with her sleeve. She had to be strong. She had to find him.

She walked determined around, searching for her best friend. What would she do if she didn't find him? She will find him, she corrected herself. Not finding him wasn't an option.

She heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer. Soon she could see the blue light blinking.

She paled a little. What if he was hurt?

She ran over to the car that crashed. It looked really bad. She paled even more. She thought she might faint. She grabbed the nearest thing to keep her upright which was the destroyed car. Her knuckles turned white as she grabbed it. She would not faint. If she fainted she wouldn't find him.

Memories began to play around in her head. The two of them playing in the sandbox as kids, were they made cakes and tried to make their parents eat them. The first day in school, she was so nervous! And he just had an easy going smile on his face and soon became popular, while she was too shy to begin talking to someone. That made her slightly weird in some of her classmates' eyes and they didn't try talking to her. But he still did, they were best friends and that's what best friends do.

She also remembers the big fight they had in the beginning of high school, the one that still hasn't been solved yet. A few tears fell from her eyes as she thought about it. She had accused him of ditching her for his more popular friends when he went to their houses' instead of coming to her and study as they had promised. He had yelled at her and said that so wasn't the case, but he still refused to say why he was there at all. That had made her so angry that she made him leave the house with the promise to never speak to her again.

He kept his promise.

But even if it was her fault she would sometimes fantasy of how it would be if they were ever to make up.

That made her remember all the good times they had together and that made her just more frustrated.

She screamed his name aloud. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Not knowing was the absolute worst thing that could ever happen.

She began shaking, but not for the cold. She was shaking because she was angry, sad and frustrated. Her tears ran more freely now, she couldn't stop them from coming anymore.

"Bella?" a gentle voice called her name from behind her, sounding very worried. "Are you hurt?"

She dried her tears with her sleeve and turned around. There he stood looking more worried than she's ever seen him. Why was he worried? It's her that should be worried. She looked at him and her tears begun to fall again. She didn't bother to dry them, it would just come more.

He looked at her too. He was hesitating between keeping his promise and stay there or try to see where she was hurt.

After a few moments she couldn't take it anymore. She ran forward and hugged him with all her might and sobbed in his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead", she whispered.

He just held her tighter, he didn't want to say that he thought she might be dead too.

They both learned something important after that. You should never take the friendship of another for granted, and always live the moment. It might be your last.

**Author's note:** I want to thank Valeria for all the help with everything.

Until next time!


End file.
